A respirator, as common protective equipment, is widely used in daily life and industrial production, for example, a surgical respirator is used to prevent from droplet infections, an anti-dust respirator is used to avoid inhaling of dusts having diameter more than 5 micrometers per particle, an N90 or N95 respirator is used to absorb PM2.5 particles in the air, or a cotton respirator is used to keep facial temperature in a cold environment. However, with respect to different environments, a user needs to prepare a number of different respirators, and needs to replace his respirator in response to different usages required by changing occasions, and it is inconvenient to carry and use those respirators. In related technologies, filter cartridges of some respirators can be replaced, different types of filter cartridges can be replaced according to different environments so as to implement corresponding protection functions, however, many filter cartridges are still required to be carried and manually replaced, thus it is inconvenient to carry and use such respirators.